Tockar
Toa Tockar is a Toa of Light and Order of Mata Nui agent. Biography Early Life Tockar was once an Av-Matoran living in Karda Nui. He was the one who theorized the Avohkah to be living, sentient beings. After the Toa Mata defeated them, Tockar left Karda Nui. Some time later, he came across a Toa Stone, transforming him into the first known Toa of Light. But he was unable to contain the power and was rendered unconscious. The Order of Mata Nui found him and used a virus on him which replaced his Light powers with Ice. He then received training from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and took part in the destruction of the League of Six Kingdoms. Toa Hagah Before Toa Norik's rebellion, Tockar was assigned as Makuta Antroz's Toa Hagah bodyguard and was given gold armor. His Olmak was carved in an Olmak shape to honor a Toa in Toa Jovan's team. After Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah rebelled, Toa Tockar tried to enlist his team to stop the Brotherhood. However, the other 5 Toa Hagah went along with the Makuta's plan, and they and Antroz fought him. His 5 former teammates were killed, but Antroz got a lucky shot and attacked with a barrage of attacks that almost killed the Toa of Light. Tockar then fled, taking advantage of the fact that Antroz thought he was dead. Order of Mata Nui By then, the virus used on Tockar has worn out and was able to control Light again. Helryx then found him and enlisted him in the Order of Mata Nui, where she told him the truth about him being a Toa of Light. Tockar's job in the Order was to enlist other members into the Order, and to train them as well. He also owned an Energy Hound which had a Kanoka Disk Launcher mounted on its back. 3 years before the Karda Nui saga, he rescued a Matoran of Magnetism named Boltneck from falling to his death. He witnessed Boltneck transform into a Toa of Magnetism and recruited him into the Order of Mata Nui. After watching Boltneck get his weapons and powers, he was ordered to use his Olmak to teleport himself and Boltneck to an island south of Daxia. He was rendered into a coma in battle by Makuta Phreak. His "corpse" was then taken to Daxia by Boltneck. War against the Brotherhood Tockar awakened from his coma during the Karda Nui saga, and was paired up with Boltneck, leading the Order of Mata Nui Elite Corps against the Brotherhood of Makuta. He then arrived at the Southern Island that his former comrade Vakumi was assigned to and stormed the fortress with Boltneck. He spotted Makuta Naiva and Nadak and went after them. The two Makuta later escaped. Tockar later stormed into the main chamber, where he, along with his Energy Hound, confronted his former partner Vakumi. After Boltneck arrived from behind, Vakumi flew away, picking up his Matoran partner Nelag. Tockar and Boltneck went after him, but their attacks were absorbed and Nelag attacked back. The two Toa were attacked by Kreydax, Vakumi's lieutenant, but was easily defeated by Boltneck. Tockar used a special light blast to fill Vakumi's spirit with light and his Energy Hound launched a Reconstitute at Random Kanoka disk to change him back into a Toa. Boltneck managed to destroy the Disabler Cannon, and then left, leaving Vakumi and Tockar to clean up the mess whilst the other Elite Corps members left. After cleaning up the mess, as well as restoring Nelag's light, Boltneck returned, along with a Le-Matoran named Ventas. Boltneck told the two how Makuta Phreak was heading to Bara Magna, and Tockar began tracking him down and created a portal that led to Bara Magna. But a group of Rahkshi forced Vakumi and Nelag into the portal as well as Boltneck and Ventas, leaving Tockar to deal with the Rahkshi. ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Tockar was unable to awaken before Mata Nui's death and was killed. ''The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Tockar managed to survive extermination from the Makuta. He revealed himself when attacking a Makuta base on the island of Artidax, where he was confronted by Toa Nelag, Vakumi's secret apprentice. After putting up a good fight, Tockar was momentarily distracted, which made Nelag blind the Toa and push him down to the ocean. Tockar managed to survive the fall, but his Olmak was stolen. He managed to replace it with the Kanohi Deshth, the Mask of Space. Sometime here, he was contacted by Toa Helryx to rescue Mazeka, but Tockar declined, being unable to fight in his condition. Joining the Rebellion He went to Stelt, and was requested help from Toa Nelag, the one he tried to kill months ago. But before he could reply, an Exo-Makuta attacked. Tockar helped Nelag defeat the Exo-Makuta, and informed him about the contact in the Order and sent him to Voya Nui. When he returned, after rescuing Mazeka, Tockar told him about Helryx and sent him to Visorak to rescue her. After she was rescued, the four Toa (including Nuparu who helped the rescue) decided to rendezvous on Daxia with whatever allies they could find to discuss a battle plan. Unfortunately, during the meeting, Tockar was captured by the Makuta, along with Helryx, Johmak and Mazeka, and was brought to Emperor Kreydax's fortress on Metru Nui. Fortunately, Nelag stormed the fortress, and fought and defeated Vakumi. Kreydax then tried to tempt Nelag into joining him, which caused Tockar to lash out at him, revealing that he was able to see the entire time, but was immediately attacked by a storm of lightning. Nelag then used his body to shield Tockar and started to absorb some of the lightning. Tockar and then other prisoners were then picked up by Boltneck, Hydraxon and Mantax, and they left the district. Abilities and Traits Tockar is one of the oldest Toa in the universe, and was thus a brilliant strategist and warrior, as displayed when he took down 5 Toa Hagah and survived. Tockar is also an excellent crafter, as he crafted his own Kanohi Olmak. He also trained many of the warriors in the Order of Mata Nui. As a Toa of Light, Tockar is able to create and control light. During his time as a Toa Hagah, Tockar was disguised as a Toa of Ice and was exposed to a virus that gave him ice powers. These powers have since worn off. Forms Mask and Tools Tockar wore a Kanohi Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, that he crafted. Tockar wielded a Sword of Light, which he can use to channel his elemental powers. He also carried a Zamor Launcher with spheres that absorb other beings' powers. This was created by Vakumi. In his WAR armor, he has an arm-mounted Midak Skyblaster and his Zamor Launcher was equipped on his sword. He also made his WAR armor to resemble his Toa Hagah form, reminding himself of who and why he's fighting Trivia *Tockar's name was '''not' based off of Lee Tockar, the voice of Makuta Teridax in BIONICLE: Mask of Light. *Tockar's personality is based off of Cin Drallig from Star Wars. Appearances *''Boltneck's Blog'' *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''The Shadow Unleashed'' (Alternate Universe) *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Light Category:Light Category:Av-Matoran